vaheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Medier
Lord Fox Medier is a lone paranormal investigator and digital storyteller, whose pre-history is irrevocably lost in a cybernetic dark age. His return to an organic lifestyle, whilst a difficult amorphous transition, has seen him strive for spiritual enlightenment in a quest to discover the truth of his very beginnings. It is unknown whether his abstract northern roots are the figment of imagination from digitally-altered mind, or a series of buried unconscious truths. The Tale of the Blue Fox Although Fox’s exact age is unknown, he is drawn to 60s values for social change and upheaval. He washed up on the shores of Korea as a cybernetic construct, where he was innocently lured to a furry cottage in the trackless wastes of Furnation and hideously corrupted. In desperation, Fox threw himself into an Intrinsic Field Subtractor and reconstituted himself into a new being, charged by nuclear fission and plagued with metaphysical issues, which led to a series of catastrophic fashion fails. Fox was a raver in his adolescence. Long before humans mounted the first wrecking ball, he wrecked minds with his fusion of genre styles and glow sticks, until one day he stumbled into a crude contraption that seemingly broke through the barriers of simulated linear time. This method of travel was more intoxicating than speed, and he snorted the time winds through a straw like Amy Winehouse. It literally went to his big blue head. As fashion disasters came and went, Fox needed rehab and was lured in by the kind sweet words of Team Purple. They treated his symptoms, but trust cost him dearly. As limbs and and vital organs began to break down, he had to forfeit the organic and return to the life of an automaton, thanks to a specialist who lacked delicacy and finesse. The Tale of the Purple Fox But for what? What purpose? What had Team Purple made of Fox Medier? Purple was the new black, or so they told him, so he went rogue, escaped the lab with boogie and style as a retro 80s Cyberman. Fox went gold, he went underground. He had to be sure Purple wasn't following and was free from their shackles. Some Federation bozo, who has since had dragon reassignment surgery, was instrumental in severing the link. Placed in a machine that filled me him with strength never felt before, Fox’s limbs and sweet style grew 7.1 feet tall! But as purple energy coursed through his soul, he wondered if his daring escape was merely manufactured design. Was is rebirth or recapture? The Tale of the Silver Fox ''' The Silver Fox emerged from the chamber to embark on a path that would make him a legend across worlds, Cross Worlds and even Worlds End. Now with the ability to see the light, the shade of it all, the sex, the dance and colour in an all-new spectrum and analytical structure, Fox began to ponder his unnatural existence. Was friendship universal or simply the scriptures of a pose ball? It was logical to sterilise style, taste and decency, while solitary abstract thinking became his spiritual reference point. Silver Fox became a creature of quiet contemplation, an altered messiah, lurking in the crowds of a Taffy fishing plaza. He worked on hypnotising and converting those in his time ship. This conversion process was a ruse, just a ruse. His acolytes’ belief that to become like Fox was their destiny, was only to satisfy his greed to be organic once more. Behind his shrouded faceplate, a dermal layer slowly began to take shape from the skins of his would-be followers. Marrow replaced platinum... mostly, bile created jaundice, where once rivers flowed through his veins. Fox was on the bridge that spanned two worlds, the link between souls by which one crosses into their true nature. A new body-ody-ody... At Last! '''The Tale of the Fox & the Genie On one fateful day, while meandering the shore of a fishing port, Fox crossed paths with a waif-like creature, dressed in pink chiffon and lamé. It would prove to be his cybernetic undoing. A jar was deftly presented to Fox, and from there in, his soul, perhaps just a wafer-thin slice of it became trapped for all eternity. The genie presented herself as one Elphaba Vaher, one of a group of Outcasts with whom Fox's destiny would become inextricably linked. To a witch, to her flying underling maid, a long-lost space station, a somewhat fugged-up town and the realm of a dubious monarch. When Elphaba and her curious acolyte, the ragamuffin Lyssa Starsmith boarded Fox's cyber ship in a pincer movement, the unnatural order of things was disturbed. A soul once captured, must inevitably forfeit their cyber identity. So begins the legend of Lord Fox Medier. The Tale of Fox Running Wild and Free Category:People